Origins and Transition
by thli1693
Summary: The year was 1786. France was a sad mockery of her former glory and power. The beginnings of the Revolution were at hand, political dysfunction tore the country apart… and the gods have their own problems as usual. What happens when mortal and demigod events force the magical into hiding? Some OOC with Gods, but it fits better. AU with Great Prophecies given now. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

The year was 1786. France was a sad mockery of her former glory and power. The beginnings of the Revolution were at hand, political dysfunction tore the country apart… and the gods have their own problems as usual. What happens when mortal and demigod events force the magical into hiding? Some OOC in the behavior of the gods, but they fit the story better that way. Also AU with the Great Prophecies being given now.

* * *

**A/N: First story guys, so please let me know what you guys think! (Please be nice and no flames. Thanks!) I will try to update every couple days, but that may change depending on conditions. Also, hope everyone has a great holiday season! And I'm looking for a beta editor, so if anyone's interested, PM me! Thanks, and Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN PJO! If I did, things would be very different.**

* * *

**Prologue: The Council is called**

Athena was watching her son George through a scrying glass when Hermes found her. "Hey Athena, message from dad. He wants you in the Throne Room to discuss ah… recent developments..." He paused while Athena stared blankly at him. "Now, sis." He added.

"DO NOT CALL ME SIS! And you can let him know I'll be there when I want to be there, Hermes." Athena responded miffed at being called 'sis.' She was, as it was, very upset with her father judging by the dangerous glint of her stormy gray eyes. He had just issued orders that the gods were to be cut off from mortal affairs and to completely restrict contact with their children.

Just because he had screwed up as a parent and his sons' actions were going to thrust France into the bloodiest civil war the world had ever seen in just under four years did not mean the children of the other gods, especially her own (she raised them better than that, thank you very much. Her children contributed to the world, rather than trying to tear it down.), would have the same issues. That's probably what he meant by "recent developments" thought Athena snidely.

"Calm down sis," Hermes replied with a smirk. It was rare that he ever got a rise out of here, with her being so calm and collected most of the time. "It's official summons. Apparently council business. He wants us all there by nightfall." He continued.

Athena snorted. Now she didn't have a choice and she knew it. She grudgingly acknowledged the summons and Hermes flashed out.


	2. The Council Meeting

**Chapter 1: The Council Meeting**

~Mount Olympus, 600th floor of Versailles Palace~

Athena arrived at the same moment as Poseidon, much to her extreme displeasure. She did not have the patience to deal with that irresponsible oaf right now with the current mood she was in. 'If he dares…' she thought. Poseidon's eyes twinkled with mirth at seeing his old rival. He was just about to say something when something in her stance stopped him.

She looked… menacing and aggressive was the best he could think of to describe it. Like she was thinking about to charging into battle with Kronos and his army singlehandedly. And wining. Seeing her dressed in full battle regalia with her spear and Aegis in shield form didn't help the image. Poseidon decided that this probably wasn't the best time to make snide remarks and the two of them walked into the Throne Room in strained silence.

As soon as they took their respective seats, Zeus began, "I declare this Council Meeting open. As you all know, the situation in the mortal world has become worse. The magic binding Olympus to France is beginning to fray." Zeus paused.

Athena took this chance to interject her own thoughts. "And whose fault is that?" she asked rhetorically while sending a hostile glare at her father, still bitter that she could not interact with her children freely as she saw fit. No, instead she had to obtain permission from the council, and when did they ever agree on things? Honestly, everything would run so much smoother if she was in charge.

Zeus glared back, but everyone could see the truth. That he was truly repentant for his mistake. His actions, and guidance of his son had led to terrible consequences. Consequences that were only beginning to show. A civil war. One of the most bloody and chaotic. Greek and Roman were in conflict. Distrust, anger, betrayals… war. All because a son of Zeus and a son of Jupiter could disliked each other. The feud? No one knew but them, and if Zeus knew, he wasn't sharing. Thankfully, it hadn't gotten so bad that the gods were incapacitated. The only hope of truly restoring order in this time of chaos as brother led armies of tamed magical creatures against brother. All this flashed through his eyes, and the council saw this.

Athena was about to continue, but stopped. She saw the contriteness in his eyes, but that does not mean that the solution was to close off Olympus. That's what his father always did. Hid away from the problems instead of trying to fix it. Close off Olympus for a few decades and wait for mortal and demigod events to fix themselves. It never worked. The last time he did that, a Spanish civil war broke out for succession and the gods moved to France to begin in a new country. She decided she would press this point more in private, rather than force a confrontation that would most likely not end in her favor. Yes, she would do that. It was the logical thing to do. Still glaring, she sat and waited.

Zeus coughed and continued after Athena made it clear she wasn't about to go on. "My sons have used everything they have available to them in their little… spat…" He looked regretful for a moment before beginning again. "Their civil war will rip apart this country. We must be prepared for that possibility. It has already begun in the mortal realms as well, and they will just use this to their advantage. Furthermore, it has come to my attention that both of my sons have somehow managed to tame monsters. Apparently, someone named Tertius," Zeus looked meaningfully at Athena, "gave them a device that could render magical monsters tame through some as-of-yet unknown process."

The council was to a one stunned. No one moved. Not a single twitch or word. From anyone. For once, Ares had stopped polishing his sword, Aphrodite put down her mirror, Apollo stopped humming, Hermes stopped sorting through his mail, and Dionysus rolled and put away his party invites. All the attention of all the gods was focused on Zeus in stunned silence. The last time this happened, Rome had just conquered Greece. The overbearing silence continued for what seemed like forever as the gods lost themselves in their own thoughts.


	3. Questionable Solutions

**Chapter 2: Questionable Solutions**

Athena was the first to break the tense silence. In clipped tones, she spoke "Well, we can assume that these 'tamed monsters' will be used to the advantage of the demigods and will therefore affect mortal events. The mortals will see these monsters as without their natural condition, they will not take care to avoid the sight of mortals. This would quite possibly lead to mass panic and further aggravate the already…" She paused, thinking about how to phrase her thoughts, "delicate… situation among the mortals. This potentially could be a three way war of Greece vs. Rome vs. Mortals. We cannot let this happen. It will fray the magic of Olympus even more, and that magic is already unstable enough." Athena stopped to let the others think on what she said before continuing.

"Our only choice therefore, is to somehow prevent the magical world from coming into contact with the mortal world, or if they do, that the mortal world does not recognize the magical…" Athena trailed off as she saw the entire council staring at her.

"What?!" she demanded, a fierce light of challenge in her eyes. "It's the only logical solution and you all know it. It may be against tradition, but what exactly are we? To the mortals, we have faded into legend and myth. A forgotten relic of the past. Already, they have moved on. And this was only helped by Hecate's magic when we asked her to use her spells to instill a powerful natural instinct in monsters to avoid mortals. So I ask you, what other choice do we have?"

As the other gods thought about it, Athena came up with a plan. There was that experiment she did with the waters of the Lethe several centuries ago. Maybe she could get the oniroi and Morpheus to help her. She would also need the assistance of Hecate's magic. This could work she thought as she grinned to herself. We can solve all of our problems in one fell swoop. I can talk to father, offer this solution, and have him rescind the orders.

After a moment of silence, Aphrodite spoke, "Athena makes good sense. We cannot have mortals and demigods in conflict with each other." She paused as the attention shifted to her. Athena was shocked at Aphrodite's rare display of intelligence.

"What? I don't spent all my time on my wardrobe, and contrary to popular belief, I do not only care for sappy love stories and gossip. You and the mortals forget that it was my lineage that founded Rome, and that I do care for the welfare of Olympus." She defended herself. "But as I was saying, a war of demigods and mortals would be too one sided, and as one of my domains is peace, I would rather live with mortals in peace rather than in conflict." She paused as everyone remembered sadly some years earlier when Eriene faded and passed her domain to her protector and best friend. "I would honor my friend's wishes and urge for Athena's plan should a method be discovered."

"Hold on a second. Why are we all getting riled up over a few monsters in a demigod army? I think the main problem that we should be worried about right now is preserving Olympus and our family. Especially with the current situation." Hera said with a frown almost immediately after Aphrodite finished.

"I have to agree with Hera," Artemis said. "These other concerns seem secondary to the Flame of the West fading from France. It seems that France will not be our home much longer and we must pick a new home before the magic extinguishes."

For the second time that day, astonished silence fell in the Throne Room. The question of moving Olympus was not to be considered lightly. It meant months of preparing and focusing their powers while invoking the deepest rites to tie themselves to a new location. It meant drastic changes and a weakened vulnerable state for several weeks following the transition. It meant adjusting to a new way of life, reestablishing Chiron's camp in abandoned and unwanted areas. It meant shifting their magic to a new Point of Convergence and therefore everything associated with the gods like the Underworld, Labyrinth, and the Sea of Monsters. It was a long, horrid, and arduous process that was only considered in the gravest situation of the Flame of the West.

After some consideration, Hermes spoke up, "I believe that Artemis is correct. However, we cannot, and should not leave France to suffer. We would be poor guardians if we just left them as is and doom the mortals and demigods here to apocalyptic conditions. We should, no, that's not right. We must adopt Athena's plan and decide moving Olympus at a later date."

"I agree with Hermes as well," Demeter said. "My magic no longer protects the harvests as they once did. Having spoken with Dionysus, and having learned that it was not just myself, but that the Dionysus, the satyrs, and their nature magic has been less effective of late as well, I am forced to conclude that we must move. But, our magic is not so drained that we cannot continue for some time while we figure out a solution for France."

Poseidon nodded to himself and spoke in a thoughtful tone. "What Athena, Aphrodite, Hera, Artemis, Hermes, and Demeter have said is all sensible. But we must consult the Flame guardian before we make any decision." He paused for a second.

"I agree, brother. And so we will do that. Hestia, if you would?" Zeus inquired looking at the center of the room where an eight year old girl was tending the flames in a shallow pit in the floor, listening intently to the conversation, but not joining in.

Hestia smiled gently and nodded her head in acquiescence. She chanted in ancient Greek and gained an aura of power that was kind and gentle, but at the same time promised hell for anyone who displeased it. When she finished chanting, the flames in the pit flashed a brilliant white before the flames grew to a height of about ten feet. The flames exuded a very powerful aura, so intense that its force awed even the gods. This was their legacy. The Flame of the West. It represented strength, kindness, force, protection, and a home to all who have been abandoned. Kindled in Greece by their power and vows and relit by Rome, the West had become a beacon of hope and freedom in an otherwise oppressed world.

The ten foot tall flames burned strongly, before shrinking down to six feet and acquiring a gray tinge. After studying the flames for several minutes occasionally muttering something in Greek, Hestia raised herself to her full godly height of fifteen feet before speaking of the portents she saw. "Olympus must leave this country before war breaks out in three years time." She said ominously. "The Flame is fading from France and it cannot be sustained here for longer than that, or the legacy of the West will fall. Whatever you plan to do to help stabilize France must be done within that time. The Flames have also shown me that our next residence will be Britain and that we must destroy the monster taming devices. It does not tame monsters at all. It represses their natural instincts, but only for short periods of times. Weeks at most. And when the monsters regain their natural composure, they are twice as vicious. The demigods do not know this. If you plan to move against this, you must do so with haste. Our time here is limited, and once we leave this domain, we will have no influence over it and no chance to right this."

The council sat back to ponder these omens. Zeus broke the pensive silence, "Thank you, Hestia." Hestia nodded and returned the flames to normal and herself to her preferred eight year old form. Zeus continued, "Apollo, has your oracle any useful information to give us concerning these events? We must have as much information as possible before we make our decision."

"Well… Not concerning our current situation, but my oracle has received two prophecies that are slightly troubling…" Apollo trailed off as he scratched the back of his head.

"And what are they, Sunny? Don't keep us waiting here all night." Ares asks impatiently with a roll of his eyes.

"_A half-blood of the eldest gods, Shall reach sixteen against all odds, And see the world in endless sleep, The Hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap. A single choice shall end his days, Olympus, to preserve, or raze. _and _Seven half-bloods shall answer the call, To storm or fire the world must fall. An Oath to keep with a final breath, And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."_ Apollo recited in a tone of great solemnity and significance.

The gods reeled once again at the implications of the prophecies and the fact that two of them of equal importance had been issued. Together. Apollo interjected before they could get too distracted, "These prophecies were also in the Sibylline Books and the Sibylline Oracle notated that they would not come to pass for many, many millennia."

After another startled silence, Zeus finally spoke. "Well… it seems that much has happened today… But we cannot dwell on these prophecies much, they often have many meanings and these sound and feel like Great Prophecies, which means that it will not come true for many years, hopefully centuries. We will deal with this later. The more imminent threat is the demigod war, the monster taming devices the mortal dysfunction, and the fading of the magic of Olympus. This is what we have come to discuss and to vote on. It is getting late, therefore, I have decided to put to a vote the following motion: Athena will research the separation of the magical creatures and the mortal realms which will be enacted should time allow, and then we shall move Olympus to Britain, which will happen no later than two years on the winter solstice of 1788.

"Affirmative votes?" Surprisingly, there was a unanimous vote. The first since they moved to France 200 years ago approximately.

"Very well, then. Athena, please see to the research, and we will discuss these other matters at a later date once we have had time to think about it in more depth and greater knowledge of what we face. I now declare this council meeting over." Zeus concluded.


	4. Athena's Discussion

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the third chapter. Last one I pre wrote. Please R&R and let me know how you guys think I'm doing with the story. Questions, comments, concerns, criticism is all appreciated. Just no flames please! Thanks, peace out.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Athena's Discussion**

Athena left the Throne Room and returned to her own palace where she could think and plan. With a thought she summoned her nymph and dryad servants waited for their arrival as she mulled over her thoughts on the recent meeting.

Well, that was certainly interesting… I don't think we've had that much of a jarring awakening since Rome conquered Greece. But why did Father look at me when he mentioned Tertius…? Unless… NO… It couldn't be… Could it? That would explain the strange device used… I have to put _him_ aside right now… I'll think on this later… For now, I must figure out how to effectively create a veil to separate the mortal and the magical… Perhaps something like the Duat of the Egyptian Pantheon… I'll have to talk with Thoth of the exact properties and materials necessary, but my original plans should suffice for now…

She was brought out of her musings when her servants arrived. She quickly gave them instructions in a cool, calm voice, "Eunike, please send a message to Morpheus and tell him I wish to speak with him tomorrow. Photine, please do the same with Hecate. Tell them I invite them to my palace to discuss recent events and a possible solution that will require our collaborative effort."

The nymph and dryad bowed and left. Athena continued, "Now, Iole, and Phoibe, I need you to bring me some of my old journals. Specifically those dealing with the River Lethe and my and others' experiments on its waters and properties. Have Euthalia, the librarian, help you" The two dryads bowed and left to find the nymph.

Athena sat there thinking over the implications of the last council meeting before shaking her head slightly and walking over to the Communication Room. She needed to speak to Thoth about the Duat and this room was used to contact gods of other pantheons. It was used most often to contact the Egyptian pantheon, with whom they would discuss and negotiate treaties, but more often war threats were discussed. Throughout all the history, Only Athena and Thoth remained aloof and regularly contacted each other. It might have something to do with both their roles as wisdom and knowledge gods, but that was beside the point. Though the House of Life had imprisoned many of their gods, they could still be contacted.

In the communication room was a very large, very strange contraption. It looked like a large mirror and was surrounded by several celestial bronze pipes and magical power. This was known as the Transcender. Because Greek and Egyptian magic were incompatible, a Transcender was required to bring both into balance. To create an environment where both gods of both pantheons could peacefully talk in comfort.

Athena stood in front of the Transcender after she acquired the necessary materials to make a Transcendental Potion before placing it in front of her. She chanted quickly in a language that sounded suspiciously like Pig Latin before saying a final sentence in a mix of Egyptian and Greek.

When she was finished, the mirror fogged over as Athena lost consciousness. She felt herself being pulled towards the mirror and let herself be dragged into it. When she woke, she was in a curious room. It looked like a library. Specifically, it looked like a splicing of her library and Thoth's library. Sitting calmly in a plush reading chair was Thoth himself who was reading over some scrolls that seemed to be millennia old. She stood and took a seat opposite the man and stared pointedly for a few seconds while he finished reading a scroll on binding a god's power. She coughed.

Thoth looked up and finally acknowledged Athena's presence. "Hello Athena. I was not expecting you today." He smiled. "Can I offer you something to drink or eat?"

Athena replied with a small smile, "No thank you, dear friend. This was not a social visit. I'm afraid that there are some… issues and a very… delicate situation on my end. I have a possible solution, but I needed to consult you before I implement it and talk with Morpheus and Hecate tomorrow."

Thoth frowned momentarily before adopting a serious tone, "I assume that you speak of your idiot father's mistake and the series of events that it has set in motion in France? And of Tertius and his infernal devices, and the magical Greek world mixing with the mortal world?" Thoth stared at Athena with uncomfortably piercing eyes.

Athena nodded slowly as she gathered her thoughts. When she spoke, it was in a tone that was clear and commanding, but slightly hesitant. "Right as always, Thoth. I have an idea to use the waters of the River Lethe along with Morpheus' and Hecate's magic to create a hallucinogenic mist-like substance that will affect only mortals and will be automatically generated by magical creatures, or those of magical descent. As you can probably guess, if not done right, it could potentially wipe the memories of every monster, god, demigod, etc. And it will drastically change the nature of magic itself, which in and of itself could be devastating. I feel that it would make magic more controllable and would make mishaps, like the one that resulted in the Trojan War, less likely. I want to make it like the Duat, but I need to know of its exact properties because if I remember correctly, then the Duat obscures the eyes of the mortals while allowing the magical to pass through and use it unharmed."

Thoth frowned slightly and became even graver, if that was even possible. "The creation of the Duat is a heavily guarded secret of my pantheon. It took us many millennia to create the Duat before the birth of humanity. It was to be the seat of power for us gods, similar to your Mount Olympus, but we never dreamed that one magician would be able to use its complete powers as well. It was supposed to be written into the magic that only gods could access its full potential, but Moses somehow could, and that broke the Seal. All magicians from then on could use its full powers and we needed to restrict it, so we absorbed the Duat completely into ourselves to make ourselves more powerful, but before we could continue the ritual, we were interrupted as our magicians used what was left to trap us in our own prisons." He paused before continuing in a voice full of warning. "I tell you this to warn you of the consequences. I do not believe that you want a Duat. What you need is more of a veil with some of the properties of the Duat. To this effect, I can give you these scrolls." At this, he gestures to the table next to Athena where several millennia old scrolls appeared. "I can only hope that your efforts were not as doomed as ours." With that, he bowed slightly towards Athena.

"Thank you, Thoth." Athena replied after an uncomfortable silence, troubled by what she had learned. Her stormy gray eyes flashed with uneasiness as she once again pondered the wisdom of her plan. Remembering that there was no other option, she silenced these discomforting thoughts with an effort of will and gathered the scrolls. "Thank you again Thoth. I'll have these returned as soon as I can. By your leave…"

Thoth nodded and Athena vanished in flash of light. She awoke still carrying the scrolls and sat up. She did not expect to be in Apollo's infirmary, and she certainly did not expect to see Zeus looking down at her with concern and regret in his eyes.

"Hello, daughter. We need to talk."

* * *

**A/N: Me again. Just a reminder to R&R so I can get a gauge on what you guys think! Also looking for a beta editor, so please please please PM me if you have any interest at all! Thanks again**.


End file.
